


The Sea, It Calls to Me

by finalheavenlockhart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: AU, F/M, War AU, Zifa, i dont know what im doing ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalheavenlockhart/pseuds/finalheavenlockhart
Summary: FF VII War Au. Thousands of years in the future where everything in Midgar is destroyed, two sides wage war for territory and beliefs. In the middle of it all, a young female fighter meets what is known as a creature that grants wishes; a deity that brings luck. But after learning more about him, what changes isn't the war itself but how she views it.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It was in the southern continent of Midgar that the warriors gathered to make their final stand. Once, before war began, a metropolis of futuristic imagination had sucked from the ground and powered itself on the pleasures of life. But here lay nothing; disarray of bodies from years of fighting now just bones as they returned to the Lifestream where they began. Gaia plain, feet of combatants flattening it as bloodshed waged on. 

This was a momentary reprieve; there were few and far between. And she was one to take advantage of it when given opportunity, for the haze of shouts and screams still plagued her even in sleep. A young woman bare in feet and a simple beige underdress stepped out of the tent of other comrades to see the small beaches of Midgar. Some had said there was a beautiful island on the outskirts where gold and supernatural beings took these luxuries. A paradise, much like that future city was considered for people. On the gravel and rocks, she sat down and dipped toe into cooling waters. 

A sigh. The cold refreshing, reminding her of a home she hadn't seen in so long. Closed her eyes and whispered a song sweet that a mom she cannot recall in mind would lull her to sleep with. Soft dreams. Quiet space. 

And bubbles from the surface almost melodically following along. 

Eyes shot up in this dead night, carmine and brilliant when she retracted toes and got up into a crouch. Long dark strands of her hair cascaded down along her shoulder, bangs scattered on forehead as she studied what broke surface of this water. "Who's—Is someone there?!" 

Beneath the light where moon was full, she saw the rippling water sway to and forth, shine on the surface broken only to show golden tint painted along the face of porcelain. What she saw was not to be believed, never even if she were to run back then and awake all her allies in the tents. They would not understand that golden fray of scale and deep blue of crystal eyes adorned this creature that did not approach, simply stared at her.

Fingernails dug into the dirt. Breath waned. What felt like a match as gazes met soon morphed into something else entirely; curiosity. They did not approach, either of them. Yet in the distance she heard water's surface break again, and when Tifa let her vision distract for but a single moment, it was gone. 

Spikes like shark teeth had been atop its head. Almost like a person, if she thought about it too much.   
And indeed. Tifa did think about it too much. So much so that when she went back to her small space for rest, she closed her eyes in what was the only day of sleep she got in a month.


	2. Frustration Cooled By The Pools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I didn't mean to make this some political drama and THEN bring the fish to be fucked at the end. It just HAPPENED THIS WAY BYE

The only reason they chose camp a few miles off from shore was because they knew they held territory on western oceans. Shinra long since abandoned the idea of expanding to the beaches and what had once been a beautiful, tropical area for entertainment and liquor and instead went east to claim the chocobos of this land for transportation means. Brought many on the opposing side to their knees due to the disadvantage, but luck was on their side. Or perhaps it would be more apt to say, a thought fell upon Tifa's mind that would not leave. Not even as days passed, and she returned to that spot by the beach to only find calms waves and sand mixed with mud. Unsettling in her heart was the feeling that emerged. Even in the middle of meeting by troop leaders, she stood to the side and peaked through the tent's opening. It was not cold, but not warm altogether. She heard the rippling of the water and it calmed her momentarily.

"..ifa can take the head of the army and rush in first with…"

"Hold on, Barret. Shouldn't you ask first how her soldiers are doing before making plans?"

"If she had something to say she woulda already mentioned it. Right, Tifa?"

"..."

"Tifa?"

It was in the shift of her weight from one foot to the other and her head spinning back to meet with the brown eyes of Jessie that everyone knew despite her not saying anything, she was still listening. "What?" She called back, sharp, and immediately regretted it. Was not planning to bring this up with everyone in the room, in fact altogether was still contemplating whether to bring it up at all. Yet it laid on her face plain as day. And she saw how her dear friend furrowed his brow in disappointment. Though frustration also kissed his cheeks as they turned red.

"You got something to say, just say it Lockhart. We don't got all day." Barret's voice was commanding, a large boom in the middle of a battle field like a lighthouse shining to guide them where they needed to go. But like the siren of the sea, what felt sweet and comforting did not always bring solace. Such was the way for a man growing frantic for any kind of shift in this stalemate.

"Barret…" Hesitant, the parting of lips as her crossed arms released and rested with fingers intertwined. The leather gloves worn from overuse had poked holes at the tips, so her fingernails showed. And at the palms there was barely any fabric at all, bandages wrapped tight to compensate. They were all growing tired, it was unanimous from the way Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge looked expectantly at their brawler friend to do what they were too reluctant to attempt. Barret a force, only ever matched by a force opposite of he.

Tifa.

"A rush attack won't do us any good. They have the advantage with speed and immediate numbers."

His hands slammed down and the others winced, looked away like mom and dad were getting into a fight. "Then what the hell you expecting us to do? Wait around for them to ambush us?!"

"Our allies are across the world, there's are right here in the vicinity. We'd be playing into their hands just running up to them to die! And then it's only a matter of picking us off one by one!" Spread thin. She gritted teeth and fought back the urge to feel true agitation towards her friend of decades at this point.

He's done this only a few times with Tifa in particular. Once, when they argued over who would lead the other outlets across the world. She believed in her childhood friend Cloud would succeed where Barret saw his faltering personality in the first seige of Shinra by the banks of Kalm.

And the other was when she brought up Marlene.

"Tifa has a point." Biggs interjected, if only because he could feel the same tension in the air as his friends, who looked everywhere but right in front of them. Didn't want to admit what was obvious. Not to Barret.

Things weren't going so great on their end.

"..." Scowl protruded from his thick lips, yet softness played in dark gaze too. Barret made short noise of displeasure before turning to face away from everyone. "Ah, we'll reconvene tomorrow night. Wedge, make sure to get that shipment of supplies in Kalm so Jessie's unit can make the equipment we need."

No other acknowledgement. Not one for what Tifa had said, at least. His second in command, first at times if anyone was being truthful. But she never wanted the position in the first place, and knew she wasn't suited for the role. Or was it more a fear of her own actions? Her gaze lowered when he passed, and though his shoulder brushed her's there was nothing soft or kind to it. A reassurance that her challenging him in front of everyone did not tarnish their friendship. "'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil,'" His whisper was low. Barely audible.

But it still stung nonetheless. "'Is for good men to do nothing.' You're the one who lent me that book, y'know."

It stung.

It stung.

 _It stings_.

\---

In the morning of the 570th day after the victory in Kalm, she walked out of her own camp despite many protests. Urgings from her commanders and footsoldiers, by which there really were only three and she never called them by such names, to stand down and take a breath by doing a jog or leading the training session. No, she would not be quelled, though to the credit of her soldiers it was not for their lack of trying. No one had ever needed to quell reasonable, down to earth Tifa Lockhart before. The one who did not believe in rank, but instead of getting in the dirt with others and called suggestions rather than commands. Tifa calm, thoughtful, yet stern in the face of battle. These types of Tifa they knew so well, but this one?

Bewilderment was pink in her soldiers cheeks, and had to let her go. Still early morning time, and took shoes off to walk along the sands of the shore once more despite the soft chill in the air. The deep breaths in her chest were audible frustrations fallen from her mouth.

What absolute gall Wallace had to say such a thing! "Triumph of evil," she mumbled. Sway of her gait and hands on hips as she stared downcast at the shells scattered about. She bent down and picked it up, examined it softly and crushed it in her fingers, huff far louder than she wanted.

"Triumph of evil!" Repeated again. Let the shell pieces fall as she picked a rock this second round. "This isn't a philosophical debate, why are you fighting with me instead of the enemy?!" Fingers buried into the sand and pulled up three more rocks. One slipped and fell back in, but the others kept in her grip.

"I'm just trying to keep us alive long enough to FIGHT IN IT!" Oh, to say such things in the aftermath of being heated. How absolutely convenient for her not to recall such forward words when he was facing her earlier. Was it frustration towards him, or towards herself for too much restraint?

Always so much restraint… Dark strands tossed behind her shoulder when she tossed the rocks into water and take her leave. But the swift gust of wind had her eyes closed, and she could only make out the sharp hiss reverberating from water's surface.

Someone. Something. Splashes and another hiss. From the scattered strands of dark satin hair to the way her hand reached to touch her own lips, gasp formed silent before she ran towards the sea foam crashing on sand. "Is. Is someone there?!"

This time, she did not wait. Or turn. Or distract. This time, she dove into the water and moved arms until the touch of another was met. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you!" Warm blood and red sputter stained the water, she could see from periphal view and went for the source. The touch was cold, and pulled away from her. Yet she pressed on and leaned in until eyes met. And her palm touched scales along the cheek with gold laced within. Crystal eyes. Tension in his neck. So beautiful it almost made her cry to feel pain in it. But the gentle way she cradled the head, let arm act as pillow against it.

Did she see a brow arch? Her own furrowed. "I'm so sorry! We need to get you out and maybe I… I could find a towel or something to clean the wound." _I didn't think I would hit anything!_

Water cascading mixed now with the long swirls of her own hair, Tifa pulled back to tuck hair behind her ear and cheek turned to scan the shore for anything that might help. But a hand encompassed her's. And when she looked again, she saw those crystals so piercing it took breath away. 

A man, but she felt tail wrap at her ankles and float easily through the water, like a small dance. His lips parted, but strange click of tongues came out. Nothing intelligible, at least not to her. And she had gone through many expanse of this world. Gaian, Wutaian, Nibelheian. Didn't speak all of them, but knew the familiarity of their tonal differences. Here? It sounded as though he was screeching at her. When her rubies widened, he furrowed brow and instead guided her hand along his neck where the wound made impact. Warmth followed. His lips again parted and this time, an amazing discovery.

"No… Mmm. Clean? W-w wound." Pursing of his lips and those eyes went downcast to consider what he said. Was that a smile?

"No. Wound." _No wound? I slammed a rock into the water and hit you what do you mean no—_

Pause. Catch of eyes. She inhaled sharply and felt again. Looked down and… No more blood?

"How…" she began, but the tail's curl at her ankles tightened. Coaxed. Reminded her that something far more pressing came to mind.

A tail? Skewed by the ocean's waves and yet, brilliantly the purplesque length did sway. jewels adorned it like anklets on feet. Necklace upon his bare chest. Then. Around the the eyes. By the neck and on his clavicl. Were those gills?

A… "Naga. Like. Like in those legends?"

Guffaw. She retracted arm only to have him tilt head and grab for it to remain. Widened smile, yes it WAS a smile! And he stuttered something unintelligible again before getting it down right, warm voice echoing off the water.

"Hello."


	3. Densetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ended it the way I wanted we would be here all day folks. And in fact, we're gonna be here awhile with how slow my dumbass is to MOVE THE PLOT ALONG
> 
> ENJOY ZACK NAGA BEING HIMSELF

There were many legends around these parts, too many to count if she was being honest. Ghosts roamed the abandoned buildings, houses could come alive and eat people, there had been one particular story of a man that could live forever and chose to sleep in a coffin in the basement of a mansion. Ghoulish conundrums meant to scare those who wanted to embark on war without ever understanding of the consequences. Pull the weeds out and keep what would surely be a good crop. And to be sure, she had never seen this walking house before or the man in the coffin (Mostly because she was the person to make up that last one from a strange childhood trauma she does not speak of, but the point was made.) 

These legends are fake. There is no such thing as a bogeyman. The real fear comes from battle, and if someone has fear in it, they are both smart… And unnecessary. 

And so there is Tifa Lockhart, who is both. Scared of ghosts but counters it by simply saying she is scared of the idea, not that she believes in them. And when her friends had gathered round the fire on the outskirts of an abandoned town, one with a single wooden plaque left which had most of the words smudged out, she was not inclined to believe the youngest of them in her tales of Wutai's legends. Of creatures humanoid and godly, of descendants of her Leviathan she proudly painted along the backs of buildings in ghost towns like these. Half man half fish, with unknown power at their fingertips. 

The paint brushes were home made from the hide of nearby enemies around that particular town, though Tifa recalled it being difficult as each enemy outside of Shinra soldiers petrified the rest of their party in these attempts. Yuffie was lucky as a nimble woman, her pace fast and flash bombs faster. Tifa felt a wave of energy in her chest when she closed her eyes and saw her ninja friend defacing what was once Shinra territory with broad strokes of a leviathan's coiled tail but face that of a man. 

'My greatest creation, Lockhart!' Yuffie proclaimed proudly, hands subtly matching the brawler's as she took a step back to admire her work. On hips. Faked a stern expression too, yet giggled while checking if Tifa noticed her mocking. Unphased, the martial artist parted lips and tilted head. 'You know, it doesn't look half bad. What do you call these things again?'

In turning chin to probe question, her callous thumb reached and rubbed along Yuffie's cheek, removing dark smudges from mixed charcoal and water she used as 'paint'. 

The ninja made low noise in discontent, but smile broadened. At least  _ someone _ appreciated her work. Back then, there were just five of them facing the world, trying to live. Stumbled into unknown territory, but at least they were together. 

Grew closer as the days went on. 

Bobbed hair swayed when she lightly punched at Tifa's arm, running up and nearly smearing the marks with the stroke of her hands. But in using those digits, she made small curves to shape scales along the tail. Pride danced in flushed cheeks, dirt on her forehead and bruises along her arms, just the same as everyone else that night. But the pride? It was all Yuffie.

'A naga! The greatest treasure of this world, a gift bestowed upon us by the gods to help aid us as deities to a better world!'

\---

"Hello." A strange word, to be sure. Had only ever heard it in passing before from brothers alike when they wished to rekindle a sense of belonging beyond their sea. Heard it a few times when he broke shore too, but those were far and few between these days. Shattering noises from the sky and red trials along the sands made little reason to come out these days. 

When he made emphasis on the "hell" and softened in "o," there was a purpose to it. The movement of his tongue was foreign this way, but he heard the inflection in the other's voice and attempted to copy it. Strange. Did not quite sound right, but it was enough to register. He saw the way her eyes widened, fine shape of gem and color to match.

_ Oh? Was my greeting not to your liking? Heh. Or are you too shocked to say anything? _

Guttural was the sound that emerged from him, for he kept her in place with the flick of his fin, snaking tail along her calf. But the fan of her lashes glistened from the water, and he wanted to look a moment longer. It was not gold, or the blue of his brothers, simply a raven's feathers and so thick they must kiss her cheeks…

_ A moment. Just a moment longer, human.  _

_ I will not bite.  _

_ And your arm cradling my neck… So warm.  _

It was here that he felt a pang of regret not humoring his elders in learning the language of those on land. Genesis in particular felt inclined to make light recitation of their arts, increasingly baffling the more he stayed back to listen. And he was in fact the only one who did stay in the first place; Sephiroth and Angela would outright leave. But this was the honor, or curse, of being youngest brother. 

Her. It was in seeing the faded gash along her arm that he recognized her, not as the beguiling wild that threw rocks at the sea, but of the small fins detailed with digits and beige cloth along her unusual appendages. The one he saw on a night he felt bold. 

_ Came to see me again, did you? How charming. _

_ So why hurt me so, unless… _

An accident. Yes, would explain why she dove into the water and hands extended were gentle. Worry of fine lines on her brow recalled when he first hissed and recoiled in response. Just who would ever be so bold as to think of harming such a divine creature as he? 

"P… go… so long as… I should..."  _ Hm? Her lips are rather a soft pink than the red of her eyes. How cute. _

"Hey. Did you... Are you listening?"  _ Oh. She asked a question. _

"Mm… No." This word he knew really well, it was the one his other brothers told to Genesis in response to his poetry. Picked it up real quick, but the grand smile he gave to this human was all his own. An original of his design, fangs protruding and chuckle low. 

The arching brow away from carmine orbs confused him. "No to listening or… No to letting me go?" When she shifted in the water, it loosened the ankles and feet. 

_ Yes, they were called feet! Ah, can't wait to tell Angeal I remembered that one. _

_ That'd require letting go. And she smells of earth and… Something else.  _

"Mm. No tooo…"  _ No to both. But I won't force you. _ "Leesen Eeeng. Why let go?" 

_ Why not join me a minute?  _

_ Just a moment longer… _

_ You strange thing, some used to say it was legendary for this kind of meeting. _


	4. Meeting's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered there was a plot. Congratulations to me!!!  
> Now stop eye fucking you two, or I'll hose ya both down.

Sway of the water tickled her shoulders and splashed against her cheeks. Despite herself, she let hand ghost over the spot where a gash had formed from a sharp rock and a solid right arm for throwing. Did not touch, for fear of it unraveling itself before her, just ghosted her hand along where the wound should still remain. Rather, luminescent scales formed and glowed. As though it were gooseflesh rising. As though she really touched him. Was it for anticipation? Or perhaps… expectation? 

The blank stare in her eyes as she considered these things must have caught him, for he squeezed and turned cheek to look in her eyes. Did not say a word. Just captivating, in all his glory. Jut of her lower lip, easily could Tifa have stared all day in mysticism for what he was. But soft sigh and narrowed gaze reminded that she was more pragmatic than that. Surely this was an amalgamation of materias to create this sort of illusion, albeit there were complications to that as well, in particular a tail that wrapped snuggly between her legs and made rest at her ankles. Slowly, though curiosity was making her drag it out further than she should have, toes wiggled and knees bent to touch her stomach in undoing the bonds he formed. Slithering sensation soon made rest at her ankles again, and so the game went. One bond parted, another formed. A game he was idly playing while staring at her with such playfulness he was like a child. What may have overdone it was the clear lack of communication that when she pushed her arm away from his neck, as he no longer needed the support, the naga simply took his hand and adjusted her again. As if it were but an  _ accident  _ she slipped her grip from him. 

"It… ahem…" When lips parted, she found the taste of salt water and swallowed hard. "It seems to me, you must be fine. So please, if you could let go. I should… I should apologize, for hitting you in the first place." A pause. His eyes danced as though they were crashing waves. 

But there was no response. 

"It was an accident. I didn't think you would be here."  _ Wait! Surely… He doesn't know I came to see him here everyday, right? Why did I say that then! _ "I! I didn't think anyone was here, I mean. I…" Those eyes, still there. And in her frantic banter did she find him still not saying anything. Heat rose to her ears and in pulling back, Tifa managed to get some kind of response. "Hey. Did you… Are you listening?" 

"Mm… No."  _ Oh. So you DO talk! _

_ His voice… it's warm… _ Just the hint of a smile pierced through soft pink lips, and a low whispy breath may have been mistaken for a laugh. After all, where there were fangs, so too was there beautiful smile and angelic face. Was this not what Yuffie had described all those years ago? A diety, ethereal in its appearance and strong in power? Enough to keep his hold on her despite the small efforts for her to part their ways. She tilted head gingerly and sized him up. "No to listening or… No to letting me go?" 

That seemed to get a reaction out of him. Rather than the smile, his face contoured to the movement of his lips. Slow, expressive frustrations on the muscles. As his words came out, they were light as air. And he swayed them, closer to the shore where a cloud of sand could be seen beneath the water's surface. "Mm. No tooo leeeesen Eeeeng."  _ Oh. He must not speak this normally. Then. What DOES he speak?  _

"Why let go?" Pool of raven locks swirled along the water and she found herself puzzled by a simple question. In loosening his grip momentarily, she broke free her legs. But despite herself, hands lingered around his neck. Warm body, cold scales. Reflection of water like glowing materia on his skin. 

Scales.

Skin? 

"Because…" A good question, indeed. Why did she come to the shore where she saw him once before, anyway? It could have been habit at this point. Every day she came by when the moon was at its peak, and waited. For what, she hadn't been sure anymore. After the fourth day it was more just to have peace again rather than looking for bobbing spikes in the ocean. 

Now that he's right in front of her though, what did she want to see him again for? What was the purpose of it all. Every little thing she did in this world was riddled with purpose. Why did he get to be excluded from that? And why the hell doesn't she have an answer for that! "Because…" 

_ Because… _

'...ifa…'

_ In all these years, _

'Tifa…' 

_ I'd really like _

'Commander, there's been a breach on the western side of camp! Where ARE YOU!' 

_ I'd really like to hope again. _

Reality. A war. And people who need a leader. Her eyes wide and she broke contact immediately, splash of waves reverberating through what had once been calm waters. Flash of wide carmine orbs and she was moving, feet coated with dry sand and fingers buried in her own hair to tie it into a small bun. "I. I have to go!" 

"W…" It was a word. One she did not have time to hear. One he might not even know. So why did she turn her head and look at him. Urgency still in her pursed lips, but still she waited. A hand on hers, claws long and fine as the curled about her digits.

"Toooo. Nigh-tuh. Come." It was not warm. If she didn't know better, even with accent, was it the tone of worry? Concern? 

"Sure. But, have to go now!" 

Broken was the contact she felt for ten or more minutes, and already the world felt so cold by comparison. She called out and reached grass long before looking back to find him still there.

_ Sure. If I make it to tonight, I'll humor this.  _

_ I'll humor me. _

_ I waited for this, after all. _


	5. What the Water Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop me now.

Splash of red burst along the skyline when she arrived. It gave call of emergency, had she only looked up longer. To be entranced by something so beautiful meant blinding one's self from the realities of the world she had lived in for so much of her own. Turned her back to it to collect herself, and this was the result. 

No time to feel those regrets, under the blood red of this sky. 

She ground bare feet into the dirt and took off, bare arms and wet garb tight, sharp, resound when the martial artist went for the nearest enemy guard. Fire alit along the cloth tents, but she buried his body against flames and heard shriek from within helmet before releasing him to the ground. Had used impact of her body and the speed culminated to slam him hard enough to knock the breath from him. Now, his screams were barely audible under the duress of her surroundings. But she still heard it all the same. 

Tifa once would have called herself a diplomat, a long time ago. Upon joining the rebellion they all started a decade ago, she was optimistic and rationale; strangest combination. Came from believing in others, and believing in a better future.. but after the first five years of war, it deteriorated. And death was on her hands as much as those she called enemy. So where was the line between right and wrong? Blurred by her own carmine eyes. 

Tifa used dampness of her dress' hem to put out what was left, before removing helmet from soldier and throwing it to the next victim in her onslaught. Knee pressed against the armor of one Shinra soldier while calling for her second in command to come. This one had a communication device. The battlegrounds was their temporary home that had been invaded by those she could not trust, so the crease in her forehead pulsed like a vein when unveiling the man who had tried to bring reinforcements while faking his own death. Fallen to the ground before she made the final blow, and thought she would not be able to tell the difference. 

When Tifa's second in command came, she held him down and brought device to her lips. Clicked button twice, and heard a Turk's voice. Almost wutaiian in accent. Had demanded status from what he assumed was his soldier. Her reply proved otherwise. 

"Status: infiltration failed. I suggest retreating the rest of your troops before I bust their skulls in."

In the heat of battle, Barret arrived with support to defend fort. They successfully pushed back till enemies took the advice of a woman in rags, bruised and bloodied, standing at her fort and looking on until they disappeared from the horizon's line. Though they had been fighting earlier this morning, Barret chose to hold her shoulder and wait with her until their people dispersed to deal with healing and assess damage.

The rest of the day was clean up. Of blood, of bodies, and the idea that had she been there, this might have been prevented. 

Or. She would have been caught by surprise and killed. But that thought is not to emerge until she is well alone for the night. 

Ah. The night…

___

When she arrived by the water's shore, it was far later in the night than she anticipated. It was an active place in the back of her mind to think about while assisting in anything she could; leadership meant participating and managing all that she could, especially after a battle like this. The ground had shaken, the blood dripped like a rivene. 

But the request he had made was faint, soft. Subconsciously did she seem to go down the path she had hours prior. Something so beautiful, she longed to feel again when the silence came after disarray. And each time she tried, something or someone called her away. Until time where she again had left her time while all were asleep. Just like that first time weeks ago happened, when she did not expect who would appear in front of her. 

And because it was so late at night, Tifa didn't think he would be here either. Soft steps of bare feet again went to break surface of water. Calm. Quiet. Only the reflection of light from the moon above. Dip of cooling sensation on her toes was soothing. She leaned in and let arms rest on her knees. Shore with white foam greeting her with it's rhythm and sway. Spent an hour without noise or call, for they had not made proper arrangements. Was time a concept he understood? And did she even want to see anyone after this? 

An hour of quiet as she buried head into her knees and silently let the tears, and frustration, release. Bangs tickled her bare thighs the further she dove, shook and gasped without worry of being interrupted. 

And yet. She was. 

The feel of scales brush her calf was gentle, but abrupt on her end. Rise of her head revealed redness about the outline of her eyes, and his lips parted tentatively while roaming the smoothness of her legs…

While also noting the dark, dry blood about her calves. 

"Whuhhhhaeee… Do you. Cruyaaae?" His words were softer. His torso raised, tail pressed to the sands as he dared to come closer to the shore. Wet sand caked his scaled and their iridescent glow dimmed. She tried to silent her gasps, but the tears kept flowing down her cheeks and dampened dirt about her chin and temples. So little time to clean herself up when the world had tried to burn itself down. 

When his claws extended to graze her chin, she almost recoiled out of fear and foreign touch. Since when had she been touched on her face? Since when did she allow this kind of situation to unravel with a creature no one would believe she's seen?

A secret all her own. Something for her to keep deep in her heart. As their eyes met, she wondered if it would be okay to keep this as hers. Like a toy given by a parent to a child, she did not want to share. Tension of her shoulders and tears Tifa tried to blink away, she looked down and eventually guided the soft curve of his claw to rub against tears to be dried. "Because… I've made so many mistakes." 

One step to her, a mile for him to reach. He dipped the other hand into water and poured it along her skin, using palm to rub off everything on her face to unveil what he had seen earlier; pretty porcelain skin. Red, but pretty. 

He was tentative. Gentle. Meticulous as she silently accepted what she knew to be her selfish wish; she wanted this all to herself. "Meesstakess?" He questions, dark and thick lashes covering the swirl of his eyes. Despite herself, she lowered chin and leaned in to find it again. Blue gaze with purple hue about each eye. When he looked up, she looked away. 

"Mistake. Something I did caused something else to happen. Something I didn't want. I…" 

Claw dragged finely against her chin and raised her eyes to meet his by force. The stern gaze, brow furrowed. Why was he paying such intense attention? "You… huuurt." 

"Ah…" Close. So close. "No, but my. My friends I… We're not safe anymore. I don't… Know what to do now. Where to go." Lids shut tight. Where would they go? How will they push the troops back and claim further borders? 

"Newww. Home. Make Youuu happy?" His hands had stopped altogether, for her face was cleaned and gashes slightly irritated from the sea water. He crossed his arms and tilted to examine her. Long dark hair, lips plump on the lower but a fine pink tint. Yes. She was nice, for all her unusual activity. 

_ Cared enough for her people. Was she a princess of her land? No gold adorned her neck though, just simple earrings that glistened beneath moonlight. Must be fixed. Much to fix, yes. _

"Huh?" Her toes curled into the sand and she immediately opened up. Studied him in his long ears and human skin mingled with glowing scales. "I. I mean we do need a new place for shelter. But I don’t …"

"I geev new home, you happy?"

"You. Can't 'give' a new home. It has to be set up, it's more about a space that."

"Spuuh. Ace?"

She blinks once, then twice. This was the longest conversation they had, wasn't it? Having not known he was real until this morning, and already touch and words were developing. Tifa matched the tilt of her head as she contemplated a way around these certain words that confused him. Hands reached and motioned towards the water. And she called it out while motioning towards the sand. "Water. Land. I need. Land. Land is home." 

He frowned, then. Almost a scowl, for she was treating him like a child. And in retaliation, pushed their foreheads together. This was not how a divine creature such as he was meant to be spoken to. And a devious smile emerged when she gasped in response. Claws drew fine line at her waist and he pulled her into the water, slow but certain. 

"I know land, water. You. Do not.

I geev land. I geev new home. You happy. 

Hold. On?" 


	6. Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a stupid Twilight Joke in the beginning I hope everyone is happy

The sound of air as it rushed around her was the only indication that they had already moved off land. Entirety of his arms encompassed her and a hand pressed firmly to the back of her head, cradling till her chin grazed apex of shoulder and neck. Broad shoulders and the smell of saltwater surrounded all senses, and in furrow of her brow she attempted to make inquiry as to what he thought he was doing. 

Glow of his iridescent scales was brilliant beneath the water, waves barely skewing the vision of them as his tale swayed. In his element, soft tut on his lips and a hum guttural to the throat emitted as a vibration to her skin. If she were to describe, it would be akin to someone having a pep in their step. But his was in the dance of water's rhythm and he the primadonna. 

While she still held question on her tongue, Tifa chose to purse lips rather than demand answers. Perhaps it was because the idea of returning to land was the same as returning to reality; one she did not like. Everyone was still asleep in their tents, having finished burying their dead in makeshift cemeteries and quietly blowing out torches so to at least get the veil of nighttime as safety. No, when she thought of returning to land, she wanted to stall as long as possible. Maybe just have a single night of not thinking about what she would more than likely think about for the rest of her life. 

Talk about contrary. She held regrets for leaving post, and now felt the only way to free herself momentarily from such guilt was to leave post again. Such awareness was shaken off, something for her to chew on later. 

_Later… Just give me this moment,_ she thought to herself. 

"Where… Will we go?" Finally, the silence broken by her words, just not the ones she knew she needed to say. That she needed to go back at some point. And his talk of a new home sounded like a dream far too sweet to be believable. 

In conjecture, this was how she had laid out the end of their talk. That though he was a charming uniqueness with dazzling eyes and legendary being, he was not real in the sense that war was real. And she would convince him to return her to land where they would depart. 

It was just too bad he had different plans entirely. 

"Besssssst. Hold on, Two Tail." He repeated again, for her to prepare, only a few seconds warning. When she opened mouth to protest, the swirl of activity then promptly shut it. 

His fin was the true dance of the sea, elegant in its motions but ferocious in speed. Soft motions of waves soon turned to the tumultuous roar befitting a cyclone. And in it, her fingers clung to the nape of his neck and about his collarbone. For spray of salt water nearly drowned mouth and stung eyes. If she had the grace of a demi-god such as he, would she be able to see what was beneath the water? 

The water. Highly prized by all, a necessity of life yet far too dangerous for anyone to reign Supreme. In war, it was coveted tactically for an upper hand. But because of the creatures that roamed below, there was never much chance for anyone to stay afloat on boats for more than a day or so. Mako streams had seeped into the ocean, or so was claimed by leaders of northern lands where ShinRa territory and it's old technology had been demolished. For all reality knew of truth, it was just a wives tale used to scare people into opposition. 

Perhaps Tifa had indulged in such belief too, when she was younger. 

Whatever the reason, sea creatures were ferocious in their ways depending on the shore they dwelled. So what thrill was had in his embrace was fleeting, given way to absolute fear that she may drown in the middle of an ocean where no one would know if she was eaten or simply… quietly suffocated. 

Oh. The thought… 

"Here." Proclaimed with a booming voice, the sheer impact as his hand braced land was another to have her fly off. But desperately did she dig nails into the soft ground and hoisted herself immediately out of the water, despite what appeared to be a stirred whine in his throat. Confusion. It reflected on both their faces as they stared at entirely different things. 

He to her, lips pursed in adamant frown as though she were meant to stay in his arms forever and she defined laws. 

And she, to find herself on the cusp of rigorous shores and absolutely flattened, bare land. 

Could have smacked herself in the forehead, for how foolish she was being. Expecting some sort of magic answer to what ail her this day. She resorted to resting hands on her hips and shaking her head. "I… Ah. It. I really appreciate you taking me somewhere else… Mr. Naga. But." 

The frown he displayed seemed to turn deeper. He rested arms against the edge of land, chin resting on his own scales. "Buuuuht. Hear this, you make. Faaaayyse." He imitates what kind of expression she must have displayed, and her brow raised. Was. He mocking her??

Tifa bent down to get as close to eye level as she could, and noted how his hand inched closer to graze bare feet. He seemed so curious, webbing of his thumb to index brushed along the big toenail. Her hand patted his softly. "Home isn't. JUST land. It. It's more."

"You say land. I geeev land." Matter of fact. His brow raised, sharp fang displayed in crooked smile. "You say not… mooor." His gesture towards the dirt was long, boisterous. And the smile widened. "What. Moor?" 

_ He's making fun of me!  _

A huff almost escaped from her but she dare not be so childish in front of this naga. Not when he so obviously was wanting some kind of reaction. She pressed her foot forward and shook off his fingers trying to pick at them, shaking head and fists at her side. "You knew! This isn't what I meant at all, and you're over there laughing!" 

His head rested in the crevice of his bicep as she went on, that warm voice of hers raising in such new tones. 

"Yuuuu…" _Cute. You're cute._

But he was smarter than to say it aloud. Brilliant ocean eyes slowly closed, soft sigh fell from his full lips and in low mutter, he tried to say something in ways she would understand. 

"Make. Picture. Weeeeth. Mouth?" Huh. That wasn't it. There were certain phrases that articulated this meaning, but he hadn't the proper understanding of where to start with THAT part of language. Raised his head and motioned with hands, like a rolling motion. "Home, haaaas… ?" 

She didn't respond right away, at first misunderstanding and assuming he would finish his sentence on his own. It was only when his hands did not try to reach for her feet again that she realized his intentions. Tifa slowly sat closer to the edge of land, crossing legs and letting rags of beige dressings dip into water. "Home has… Good soil to grow something. Like fruit or vegetables. Home has some rocks or cliffs, something other than flat land so we can try and set up defense. 

Home. I guess home used to have actual houses huh?" Hint. Smallest hint of smile. For the face that looked back seemed content in listening. Not the usual kind of audience she had when speaking. Her hand raised, but his caught as he forced himself to sit upon ledge too. Found the loose strand of hair she was going after and tugged it behind her ear. 

"What. Howwws?" 

"Oh! Uh. It's like…" She explained how back where she grew up, they used blocks or brick, to build something strong that would keep storms or people out. 

That she didn't grow up around here. 

That there was a mountain she used to love. It slipped out smooth, something she hadn't mentioned in years since joining the fight as a leader. And yes, there was a moment where she considered not mentioning at all. But who would he tell? Who would even see him again? 

"I don't… We don't NEED the mountain. And we haven't had houses in a long time. But the rest. Yeah, we need the rest to live longer than a few days." Relaxing. Toes almost dipped in water, but hesitation won over. The sea was so dangerous, after all. 

"Thank you. For… 'helping.' I think." In turning her head, smile showed though brow raised as he looked away to try not to laugh. "I should get back though."

"No." He said it as though she had asked him if he wanted to grab a bite instead of asking in a roundabout way for him to take her back. 

"I know. New home for you." The crinkle of her nose and this time he threw head back and heartily gave himself the laugh he wanted all along. Patted the ground and shook head. "Not this. Moor… You say."

"Come." 


	7. Along the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does thousands of years do to a notorious place on the map of Midgar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell you where they are if anyone guesses right.

The dip of water came smoother this time; not entirely comfortable, but easier to slip in and accept his hands that wrapped around her waist. He noted every shift in her physicality, from the way she eased into sliding hands about his neck, to the stiffness of having him placed webbed hands on her waist rather than on back. 

Hm. Interesting. 

She tried to protest a few times during their travel through waves and sea; perhaps it would be better to call it quits and go back, she had pointed out. That he tried and it was endearing that he would do anything at all in the first place. 

Was she trying to give him an out? A reason to not go further if he so chose? The young woman gave thought to the words she whispered in his ear, perhaps unaware that her voice gave a pleasant tingle to his chest. Not high pitched, but a warm alto reverberating through his body. What lovely intimacies he envisioned with this voice. And all of them involved his hand in hers. 

The idle mind was a dangerous thing. 

"You… Fret." Warm laughter was guttural, and Tifa could feel vibrations as she held tighter on. Splash of water against shoulders and hair, it felt cooling. The rush of speed as his tail swerved and danced, delightful and free. Her eyes wandered, purposefully, so as not to stare at the cherub features of a creature many believed to be myth. 

"I. Have no right not to." Her words barely above a whisper, wanted to be drowned out by white foam of the water. Yet sharp ears had caught, and he tilted head, cheek turned to her direction inquisitive. 

But he did not pry. 

The destination took longer this time, for it seemed like they were going back momentarily, only to have him make a quick turn to an entirely different location altogether. Following along a rocky terrain, unusual items passed them by, carried by the waves. Rusted pipes, old tarp. He weaved through this trash and scoffed. Her curiosity got the better of her, and Tifa took hold of one of these things. A cardboard box? It crumbled in her hand immediately, soaked by water and must have been very old. Barely there upon surface of water, it only took one strong hand to have it break asunder. "Where. Are we?" 

"Mm." He pursed lips. Let his hand lift from her hip and touch surface. Above them, in short distance, was a rusted pier that felt so tall it threatened. Could it have been steel once upon a time? Crumbled large mass with long shaft seemed to rest on it too. Rocks down below hit by water. 

"Mmmmight. Beeeee. Home? Go seeeeee." 

\-----

The crumpled vision of rusted metal in the distance had holes in it, and the sun seemed to shine through brilliantly the farther the walked. With each step, hesitantly did the brawler turn head to peak at the creature on shores edge. His bare shoulders and arms on land, spiky hair glistened with seawater and eyes playful as he nodded head for her to continue. Further, he seemed to goad. Go further. 

It was nothing like the overseeing tower of metal had foretold. Deeper into the side where ocean took more than the piers dared to stop, she caught the feel of fresh dirt and suddenly it was like the entire terrain shifted. It smelled of fish and seaweed, dilapidated wood still stood as small shanty houses scattered around. Windows barren, some of the flooring moldy and foul. But to find housing at all was a miracle in itself. People must have lived here longer than any of the other places by the shores, but why? Her hand pressed against a door and it flew open with loud creaking.

Yet it didn't collapse altogether. 

Sand inside. Dirt. Rocks and shells. Expired food with ShinRa labels barely legible, save for the engraving beyond destroyed paper. "Hm…" Examined it heavily. This doesn't LOOK like a place ShinRa inhabited, but then again that massive construction. Tifa decided to place things back, save for one seashell that was still intact, found on what must have been a windowsill on the side of the hut. Ventured through the pathways until she found more rusty metal than the natural makings of the homes before. Before there were wooden ladders and tropical leaves on top of holes from the roofs. But here? She found a dead end. Red and yellow rust scattered along a metal wall. And what appeared to be graffiti of a different language sprawled over. Mud caked on the bottom, almost covering what seemed like a door? Small, rectangular impression to the side of it.

"Guess that must lead up top. But… there's no way to get in. No handle. No buttons." She crossed her arms and looked it over. The writing on there was deep red, covering this door. Could it have been… Blood? 

No point on dwelling on a dead end, though. So she turned on bare feet and went opposite direction. Past old homes and metal contraptions. Past the dirt and rubble. 

And she found her new friend again. He appeared to have moved, discovering a beach ladled with what they saw in the water earlier. Scraps, cardboard boxes. Long sticks, leaves, rocks. He was tossing them in piles, but the figure of his movement had her stop in tracks and eyes wide in bewilderment. 

Tifa never would have assumed his entire tail slithering about the sand like that. 

"Mr. Naga? You can go on land?" Her tone feigned even and relaxed, but eyes continued to watch the sway of massive scales and fin flipped to the side as he moved. She approached, cautious. Hand to the pile with strange metal scraps, tinge of brown rust to the edges. He looked up and scoffed, smirk revealing fangs. 

"Youuuu. Say me Gods. But. Bound by water, you think?" In watching her, he reflected an action she had done earlier and placed hands on his hips. 

She tried not to notice. Approached one of the trees and ran a hand over the callous bark. A palm tree? It must have been, once. But it was old. "Hm. Touche. Don't know much about you, Mr. Naga. Other then you like to surprise me." 

He frowned. And her brow furrowed in response. Had she said something wrong. 

"I. No meeeestur. Naga." He was firm. Stopped what he was doing and slithered over to her, albeit slower than she expected. 

His stature was enormous. Taller, larger, a grand creature of world renown when in full height. "I. Zack." 

"Oh."

_ Names. I guess they do names, huh? _

"And, ah. I… Tifa." Nice to meet you, should that follow? Despite herself, she smiled. How strange to introduce themselves after the fact. And her hand made rest to chest, fingers intertwined. "Where. Did you find this place? It's exactly what I asked for… In a sense."

There was no cliff, but a massive creation that hid just the same. There were huts that could be reworked with some foraging supplies, and large enough to camp everyone. But it didn't look like anything could be farmed around here… 

"The fish. They come, many. I follow, they here." He pointed towards the shore, waves crashing against sand. And despite the old pieces of trash lifted and carried away, water seemed pretty clear. She could see small fins and whispy swimming. 

Fish.

They could fish. 

She hurried to the sands and picked up one of the sticks, filled out lines and curves like a picture. "Where… Zack, how far are we from where we started?" 

"37 clicks." 

"..." What.

"140 knots."

"............." WHAT. The crease on her forehead deepened so dramatically, he looked away and approached the see so as not to laugh at her. Not again, not so soon. There was just so much to misunderstand between them, he was quick to note it before motioning hands towards the water. "Follow water. You be back. Follow me? You be back sooner." 

She crossed arms again. It was bewildering, was this really a possibility? One she could bring to camp and show? Her heart pounded, shoulders tensed. Energy flowed through her entire body, daring to feel anticipation. When Tifa looked up, fire eyes dance in sheer excitement. "Follow you… By shore? Yeah.

Yeah, I can do that."


End file.
